


Outside That cell (Is A Heart Gone Cold)

by Katantei



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28782717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katantei/pseuds/Katantei
Summary: Dream has gone insane; he's a killer. He's on the run, and what better way to find him than hiring a bounty hunter? George is that bounty hunter. But what happens when emotions get out of hand?
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound
Kudos: 7





	Outside That cell (Is A Heart Gone Cold)

George is laying on his bed, scrolling through Twitter mindlessly. His TimeLine was unexpectedly dry. It was all about some Minecraft player who was in some drama. It was honestly tempting since George really liked the game. He liked it so much, he coded mods for it as a pastime. Bored, George goes to the trending page, where the word 'dream' is at the top. Of course, he thought to himself, nothing useful. He turned off his phone and tossed it to his side table rather roughly. He rolls over with the intention of sleeping, when his phone buzzes. Who would call at this ungodly hour, George pondered as he realized it was only six. He still had jet lag from his flight. He had moved from Brighton to LA. It's been at least a week now, he still hasn't adjusted. He stretches his arm out lazily towards the phone. Detective Halo is calling him. He stares at the name on his cell in delight. The Detective only calls when he has a new suspect he needs caught. 

“Hey George, I’ve got a case,” Bad starts, “We don’t have a photo of the accused, though.” 

George huffs in response. His job depended on looks. His current task may look difficult but, he might be able to ease it out with a name.

“In all the letters he’s left with bodies, he’s called himself Dream. Witnesses say he’s about six three, slim, broad shoulders and,” Bad pauses while papers ruffle, “and wears a ‘smile mask’. Some witnesses say he’s a blond, other say he’s a brunette.” 

“Is there an actual name?” George questioned. 

“No actual name, sorry.” 

George sighs, his situation just got harder. He’s got no actual depiction of the man he needs to turn in. 

“Right,” he says after silence, “I’ll figure something out.”

“You always do,” Halo replies.

They say their goodbyes as the Detective hangs up. George, unimpressed, goes to Twitter again. He goes to the trending page, then clicks on the suspect’s name. The first thing that comes up is a tweet accompanied by a TwitLonger link. The tweet reads, I did something stupid. George eyes the link, wondering what lies behind it’s code. Wondering if it was useful or would just waste precious minutes. He clicks it.

So, I did something stupid lol, the text read, I might’ve gone all ‘stabby stabby’ on someone irl. George scoffs, did this guy take a murder, that he committed, as a joke? He continued reading. I’ll be momentarily offline because of my situation. I’ll be returning home soon, I’d rather be in ‘local florida man’ articles than ‘The Dream strikes again’ articles. George read through more, then stopped himself after seeing the word ’copypasta’. He knew he needed to continue reading for a bit but, humouring his co-worker could be nice. He copied the alleged copypasta and sent it to the Detective. He sent a text in response.

What in the world, it read. 

George wanted to respond but, decided not to. He found it funnier to not give any context and he needed to hurry up, hopefully get on the road soon.

Without a doubt, George read through the TwitLonger completely, and then packed a few bags. Ready to visit Bandanas, his buddy’s club. Sapnap used to be a Bounty Hunter so, he’s got a few tricks George could use. He went to his car and drove to the nightclub in a hurry. Once he got there, his friend wasn’t there. He wasn’t sitting at the bar, he wasn’t dancing, and he wasn’t smoking outside. Of course, he might just be in his penthouse upstairs but, usually he’d be helping his workers get ready. George walks into the dance floor. It felt eerie, the silence was abnormal for a club like this. He silently ran to the penthouse, hoping Sapnap was just napping or something of the sorts. He slowly steps into the living room, the building still quiet. He walks around then stops as he hears someone running upstairs, towards his location.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say, the copypasta is definitely the “dream do your shoes need shining” one but, replace “dream” with LAPD. Anyway, have fun with that information.


End file.
